Final Trials
Objectives: "Your training in the Knight's school is completed. It's time for the Final Trials, which may determine the path your life will take." *Talk to Iron Richard *The first trial. Save the princess who was kidnapped by the dragon. *Give the "princess" to Iron Richard. *The second trial. Take the Book of Death from the terrible necromancer. *The third trial. Retrieve a piece of your mentor's armor. First of all, talk to Iron Richard. In this point you can take the trials or completely skip them, ending the tutorial. 'The first trial' Your objective is to save the "princess" (a cloth dummy) and, optionally, kill the dragon guarding her. Iron Richard will give you some troops to get you started: (Warrior class, Normal difficulty) *4 Bowmen *6 Swordsmen *3 Bears *10 Knights *10 Horsemen Behind Iron Richard is a chest containing a Training Sword, which improves your character's attack. The trial begins at the entrance to the Training Center just North of Iron Richard, appropriately named "Entrance". The Training Center consists of a hallway and a larger room containing the Dragon. Scour the hallway for lootable objects and then enter the larger room to face the enemy. On normal mode, the enemy's army consists of 1 Emerald Dragon. It is possible to evade the dragon and retrieve the "princess" without a fight and, optionally, the gold and the scroll in the room. Retrieve the dummy and retrace your path to return to Iron Richard. 'The second trial' Take the Book of Death from the terrible necromancer. Iron Richard provides you with two scrolls, Flaming Arrow and Haste. Use the entrance, follow the hallway, and speak to the necromancer. Refuse his offer to enter battle. His army consists of (Normal difficulty): *40 Skeleton *39 Undead Spider *6 Decaying Zombie nce the necromancer has been defeated, he will drop a book. Return to Iron Richard to give him the book and move to the next trial. (Don't forget to check behind the Necromancer's arena: you will find a banner and a chest). 'The third trial' A piece of Iron Richard's armor has been buried in the catacombs, retrieve it. You may choose to fight or evade enemy armies consisting of Thorn-Hunters, Cave and Venomous Spiders. Explore the area until a shaft of light appears, highlighting the ground. Anywhere near this area use the Dig action (default on PC is 'D') to unearth a chest. There may be several chests containing junk items (like the Cart Wheel, Clay Bowl, Old Shoes or the Iron Tooth), continue unearthing chests until you find the Artifact, a rusty knight's boot. Return this boot to Iron Richard to complete the quest. If you use the Artifact, you discover hidden compartment inside. You can (a) take all gold, (b) take half golds, © leave them alone. When talking with Richard he will check the Artifact and ask about the money: if you take all gold you can return it and he will share half with you or keep all for yourself, even if this will make Richard suspicious. If you take half, he say he was sure to buried more of it, but no other consequences will happen. If you dont take all gold, you don't have a reward. (The paladin will automatically tell the truth.) Once the three trials have been completed, take the exit South of Iron Richard to enter the game world. Category:Quests